The invention pertains to the general field of animatronics and more particularly to a mechanical biped assembly incorporating a kinematical mechanism utilizing mechanical links, levers and gears that function in combination to simulate a plurality of simultaneously activated biped movements.
For as long as there have been xe2x80x9ccharactersxe2x80x9d xe2x80x94human, animal and especially characters created from popular entertainment sources such movies or TV shows, people have desired to own them. This fact can be seen especially with children, who see a movie or a TV show, and become infatuated with one or more of the personalities. Many innovative companies have capitalized on the popularity of these characters by making and selling xe2x80x9cdollsxe2x80x9d based on the movie and TV personalities as well as figures based on printed publications. These dolls have been popular for generations with the dolls being passed from parent to child.
It is common practice today that whenever certain new television series or movies are released, many or all of the principal characters are produced as xe2x80x9cdollsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caction figuresxe2x80x9d, as well as trading cards, posters, etc. The amount of money that can be made from the sales of these related products can be significant.
It is also common for many of the movie and TV characters to be produced as both xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d, to be played with by children, and also as xe2x80x9ccollector piecesxe2x80x9d, to be collected and displayed primarily by adults. Typically, the collector pieces will be more detailed and even include a xe2x80x9ccertificate of authenticityxe2x80x9d, especially when the item is made in a limited number series. As can be expected, the collector pieces are also significantly more expensive. This is a result of the manufacturer knowing that a children""s toy will probably lead a much harder life, and may be broken, lost, etc. in a relatively short period. The collectors pieces, which often have moving elements, are generally not meant to be xe2x80x9cplayedxe2x80x9d with.
Of course, some people do purchase the collectors pieces for children. Many children especially older children have become astute enough to realize and appreciate that certain xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d should be cared for. Parents who purchase the collector pieces for themselves, or their children, are usually aware that if proper care is given the figures, their value can quickly and substantially rise.
A search of prior art patents and related literature did not uncover any art that included the particular combination of elements that are incorporated into the inventive mechanical biped assembly.
The mechanical biped assembly disclosed herein is presented as an animated creature, and preferably as an animated extraterrestrial creature that is designed to simulate a plurality of biped movements. In its basic design configuration the mechanical biped assembly consists of:
a) a base assembly consisting of a lower section that is hinged to an upper enclosure such that the upper enclosure is biased in an upward direction,
b) a biped body consisting of:
(1) a pelvic enclosure having attached a left leg and a right leg, and
(2) a pivotally attached thorax enclosure having pivotally attached a right arm, a left arm, a rotatable neck, and a pivoted head, and
c) a kinematical linkage mechanism located within the base assembly and the biped body.
The kinematical linkage mechanism is comprised of the following five individual mechanisms:
(1) A thorax movement mechanism that causes the thorax enclosure to pivot to the right for a distance of approximately 0.5 inches (1.27 cm).
(2) A left-arm movement mechanism that causes the left arm to pivot upward to approximately 150-degrees.
(3) A right arm movement mechanism that causes the right arm to move to he right approximately 30-degrees.
(4) A horizontal neck and head rotation mechanism that causes the neck and head to rotate to the left to approximately 90-degrees.
(5) A vertical head rotation mechanism that causes the head to pivot upward to approximately 45-degrees.
The kinematical linkage mechanism is simply activated by a single push of the upward-biased upper enclosure. This action initially causes the thorax movement mechanism to be activated which then sequentially causes the remaining mechanisms to automatically proceed.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to produce a mechanical biped mechanism that:
Can be made in the form of any biped creature,
Can serve as a toy or as collectors item,
Can be easily molded of plastic or resin,
Can be made in various sizes,
Is reliable and relatively maintenance free, and
Is cost effective from both a manufacturing and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.